The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 6
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following And Once Again School Its Still Bad Screws Everything Up The Birb Continues to Feel The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 6 27 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 2 years ago (( Yeah, I've got nothing witty for ya this time around folks. Let's continue, shall we? And hope school doesn't make me wait 2 days between posts! )) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( The Fox, Here you are! Charricthran flashed another wry grin. "Must explain my terrible looks, then. It's rather hard ta care about much when you outlive everything far from home. Still, 'm glad you've something to worry about. Focus is good." He fluffed up his feathers for warmth to chase off a chill that didn't really exist. "Nah. This is fine. Talkin' helps. Just need ta chase off things." )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago ( I posted us on the current roleplay page right before you did this. XDDDX WHOOPS Anyways, I'll just copy my reply here. ) Resham seemed unhappy with the raven's answer but chose not to speak against it. He shook his feathers and kept talking. " Well alright then, let's keep at it. For your comment before, I can understand why one could feel that way. Watching everything else live and die while you keep on going can numb you to their plights. I've seen far too many become bitter as a result..." The eagle paused. " But once you come to understand life from their perspective...then you understand what makes their life so precious. Being an Ancient doesn't immediately lend me to understand their experiences so I was lucky to get the chance. And that's something I'm grateful for, you know? " Resham's demeanor shifted into deep melancholy as distant memories floated at the edge of his mind. He looked up to meet Charricthran's gaze with a sad, almost regretful look. With a cough, he pushed the feeling away and returned to his chipper self. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago (( XD Whooooops, sorry about that! )) Charricthran chose not to comment on Resham's looks- he himself was fond of doing the same amounts of burying, just as often from the looks of it. He did, however, shake his head slightly. "Didn't quite explain that right. I'm not numb to their plights. The opposite, really. Always did have a problem readin' em too close, understandin' too much. A useful skill for survival, that, except when the people you read end up stickin' to your psyche. I have to make a concentrated effort not to care as much, else I end up carin' too much. I help when I can, though. I owe people that much." He was still technically human, after all. How could he not understand? Time's oceanic waves had not yet eroded that core fact of his Self. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago " Aaah...I see. I can imagine that's a hard thing to do, especially for the ones you care about. " Sympathy filled Resham's voice as he shook his head. " Though I can't help but feel jealous. At least you can feel for people, gosh, feel anything at all! I would switch places in a heartbeat. At least I would get out more often... " There was touch of yearning in the eagle's face. To be around humans again...what a nice thought. But then again, London was in dark times currently, and Through was even worse off. He could only imagine the hell Through would become should he even leave for a moment. Resham sighed. " But as I think about it, that's probably a horrible idea. God forbid we spend a day in each others skins. " 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "Somethin' tells me it's one o' those 'the grass is always greener' moments. Suppose we'll never know." There was a profound pause as he tried to think of something else to say. Eventually, he snickered. It was as much in genuine amusement as it was a facade to cover his tracks. "Enough melancholy though! I hardly know ya and I'm already burdenin' ya with woe. Can't think of a single not-melancholy thing myself, though. I'm afraid ya caught me in the wrong shoes today. Or wrong feathers, as it was. I'm curious, is this what ya always look like, or d'ya have somethin' else to paint yourself as?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago • edited " Oh this? " Resham looked at his wings with a playful chuckle. His mood became more boisterous as he fluffed up, the light hitting his feathers with pride. " This is a trap! More specifically, it's a vessel that holds back most of my power. It's also a gift from a friend. It's quite the story honestly, though I wouldn't want to bore you to death. " The eagle looked away, his smile practically glowing with happiness from another time. He almost looked like a chick with his feathers all ruffled. He blinked and realized how he looked. Resham tried to brush them down with little success. He looked up to Charricthran with a embarrassed grin. " Goodness! Forgive me, I lost myself for a moment. " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Charricthran had smiled softly at the unabashed happiness on the other bird's face. When was the last time anyone he knew had smiled like that? or at least, when had he seen it? For that matter, when had he smiled like that? He supposed it didn't matter. His was not a life full of radiant joy such as that. It always had to be darker. The soft smile shifted into something more 'natural', more like him, whatever that meant. Sharper around the edges, maybe. "Not a problem, kid. Feel free ta 'bore' me all ya like! Could certainly do with a lack of interestin' if recent events are any indication." He chuckled softly to hide the bitter tang of fear that crawled up his throat at the very thought. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Resham blinked and stared at first before chuckling out loud. " Very well then! Don't say I didn't warn you. " With a quick shake and a cough, he started his story. " Where to start... Well once upon a time, Let's say about about the 12th century, I was a free and untamed Ancient. I say untamed for a reason, which we'll get to later. At the time, I was...less than pleasant. I've had my eye on the human race for sometime and I wasn't quite happy with their actions. Being an Ancient tends to make me sensitive to certain things, which means that I could feel everything they were doing. Needless to say, I was beyond furious. So I decided that I would kill them all. Apparently someone down there knew a little of Ancients and knew that something was about to happen, so he crafted vessel to hopefully contain me. " Resham smiled to himself. " Now it wasn't this vessel specifically, but I digress. When the moment came, I went begin my destruction when I felt myself being pulled away. Lord! I sure gave him a fight that day! A sigh. " In any case, his idea worked and I was trapped. I wasn't very happy about it, considering I was caught by some man right before I took my rage on the countryside. He apparently had it all planned out because he didn't even stop to think. He just...Introduced himself, tried to calm me down. Of course, I was having none of it and kicked and screamed till he left. From there it was the same for awhile. He came in to talk, I kicked and cursed, he left. Rinse, lather, repeat. At some point though, things came to be tolerable between us. He began talking with me and spending his time studying me while quietly stewed in my little trap. It took from there and no sooner than a year passed when we became companions. Companions turned to friends, and so I was tamed. You'd think he'd make a big stink out of taming a being like me but...he never did. He let me be, respected my feelings, and kept me a close secret. " Resham's smile faded away as he continued. " I switched from vessel to vessel until he gave me this one. This one was special. This was given to him by the king as a gift, a bright brass eagle made to take home. When he returned, he gave it to me. He didn't think twice about it. He truly wanted me to have it. I saw no place to deny him his generosity and inhabited it. " The eagle went silent as he looked down at his metallic form. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking back up. His smile was back, though it was weak compared to earlier. He looked for something else to say but couldn't. " So...that's just about it. An old friend thought I should have his gift, so here I am now! That wasn't as long of a story now that I think about it... Well no matter. Hopefully I satisfied your curiosity. " •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "It may not have been long, but it was, in fact, interesin'! Or at least to me. Kind of your friend, that. The universe could do with more like him, frankly. An' yeah, you've sated my curiosity. Thanks for that, kid." His response felt awkward in the shadow of Resham's enthusiasm. Thoughts of leaving flitted through his mind like particularly meddlesome butterflies, chiding him for being a right storm cloud. They sounded a lot like Wilheim and Varkas, for that matter. Bastards. "I'd offer a story in exchange, but I've got enough of em I'm not sure any of them are all that good." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago Resham gave a encouraging nod to Charricthran, spreading his wings happily. " You can share anything you like! I'll listen to any story you want to tell. " He shrugged while gazing into the sunlit clouds casually. " Unless you'd like to do something else. We could a number of things quite frankly. I'd be happy to show you an Ancient's view of the world, or maybe we could share a few tricks? Either way, I'm happy to do whatever you like. You are a guest after all. " His eyes flickered playfully with an easy-going warmth about them. •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Charricthran smiled wryly, a curious glint in his eye. For some reason, people were often under the impression he wasn't fond of learning things. Perhaps it was the bedraggled way he chose to appear at times, perhaps it was the way he spoke, either way, it was a common misconception he worked to his favor. In reality, he'd devour new knowledge any chance he got. Little secrets, big secrets, insights into how the world he was visiting worked, that sort of thing. Officially, secrets and whispers were part of his area to watch, but unofficially he'd take what he could get. The offer of seeing the world through someone else's eyes? How could he pass that up? "I'd love ta see how your kind's minds work. Frankly, it sounds fascinatin', an' I'm wonderin' how much of it is similar to my view an' how much is different." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago " Ah! I'd said I'd show you how we see the world not let you in my head! " Resham flapped his wings in surprise, laughing as he did. Clouds passed by and released a wave of blinding light onto the birds. Resham's form lit up in a fearsome blaze as he took to the air. He raced upwards, calling down to Chariccthran cheerily. " Come on! Let's not waste any time! You're going to get the view of the lifetime! " •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "Perception is the first step to a mindset, kid." Even as he said that, Charricthran grinned with the promise of doing something, anything to get away from the terrors of.. his own mind? There were so many technicalities revolving around The Other and the Shifting Paths that he wasn't really sure what to call the intrusion of winter on yet another sanctuary. Whatever it was, it was irrelevant for the time being. Charricthran's ascent was nothing so flashy as his eagle friend's; He took to the air with a silent unfurling of his wings, becoming translucent in the bright light, as he usually did. Shadows did not survive in direct light for long. Fortunately, he had the whole 'human' thing to fall back on. Another technicality, if an annoying one. As it was, he didn't have t worry about vanishing any time soon. Shadow trailed like smoke and mist from his wings as he glided after Resham in a perfect mimicry of the other's movements. It was easier than trying to remember how his own wings worked. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago Light filled the sky as Resham lead them higher and higher until finally dissipating, revealing an beautiful skyline colored in early sunset. The eagle seemed right at home in the cool air as he entered a glide, the sky's colors making his metal look pink in tone. His heart reached out the sky with open arms and the sky reached back. A feeling of contentment filled his being and rushed out into the space around them. He took a deep breathe, looking back to Charricthran. A touch of mischief shined in his eyes. " You ready? " •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Charricthran had been silent as they had climbed the skies, quiet appreciation written in every breath. It was all too easy to forget how beautiful things could be. Light was not always a sickly, burning thing- it could be just as beautiful as the velvet darkness. He, too, was content for the time being. When Resham asked his question, he grinned in his usual lopsided fashion. "'Course! Lead on!" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago "Alright then! " Resham summoned a sudden updraft and sent them both rocketing upwards. With rapid wing beats, he ascended higher and higher then dove down, the wind rushing past them as he plunged beneath the cloud cover into a whirlwind tunnel. Wild winds battered them from all sides as they were swept away into the unknown. At some point, the tunnel widened out, leading them into thunderous storm, rain falling in soaking sheets. Resham pushed through it without a sweat, each lightning strike a enthusiastic hello to the Ancient. He briefly glanced back to his guest before turning back as the wind picked up again. This time they were pushed along a winding track, sudden turns and descents throwing them left and right. Resham took note of each one, mentally marking where they were in the maze-like gales. A few more turns passed when the eagle pushed back against the harsh winds and dove down and away from their reach. " Here we are... " Resham looked back to Charricthran with excitement. The world hung beneath them, the blue planet glowing in the silence. It was colored in rich purples and blues, dots of black poking through in some places. Encircling the earth was primordial landscape, kingly mountains resting next to vivacious seas, fire billowing up and rebellious storms while a striking night sky looked over it all with millions of stars. The Ancient banked down into one of the thick, gnarly trees and whispered. " This is as close as we can get. We were lucky! If we hadn't gotten out on that turn we'd have had been stuck going in circles. " see more •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Annnnd Catt Hatter! Charricthran chuckled and gently patted Catt on the back, even as he watched the skeletal remnants of the dragon tumble ever closer to reemerging. Catt was safe for the time being, hopefully. He rather hoped she woke up soon- prolonged nightmares were not fun. He kept his arms wrapped around her as best he could while lowering her to the ground. He slowly unfurled his favored pair of wings, watching as the feather's shadows bled like rain across the snowy backdrop. He really f*ckin hated snow. And ice. And being cold. The last one he couldn't help, since he didn't have any body temperature to speak of. Still. He liked warm places. He'd been born in a warm place. And, frankly, snow never meant anything good for anyone he liked. Ever. Doubly so if they happened to have red-brown-something hair. Triply so if he gave them a feather. ... How in the name of the Nine Hells had he wound up with three kids that fit that exact criteria? Talk about statistical improbability. Which he wasn't. What was the point of that? At any rate. He continued to watch the dragon with steadily narrowing eyes, biding his time and humming softly under his breath for no other reason than its what he would have done if She were here, or he was Home and things were calm as they could be. It was a familiar melody, murmured an octave lower than its usual place. Sacred, almost. A gift, certainly. )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "That's a nice tune." Said a low, velvety voice from beside him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Instinct took over faster than he'd have liked it to. Then again, it was called instinct for a reason. He snapped out his wings the rest of the way, shielding Catt in inky darkness as he whipped around to face the newcomer with a snarl that peeled away some of the flesh around his mouth and cheeks. Teeth poked through these spaces, sharp as any knife, gleaming in the moonlight. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago • edited The stranger regarded him with surprise, hurriedly uncrossing his arms and holding them up in front of his well tailored waistcoat, which bore a pattern of black and sparkling blue diamonds. The rest of his suit was white, from the jacket which hung down to mid thigh, to the suit pants and dress shoes. All the garments had a black border along the edge, tieing it all together with the slightly oversized black Hatt that rested atop his short reddish-brown hair. Seeing the stranger's face, he did a double take. The oval head, strong eyebrows and jawline, he could have been Catt's twin brother. "Easy there Char! I'm not gonna hurt her!" He gave a half smile. This didn't get started the way I had hoped... The wind muttered, now in the white-clad man's voice. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I'm bein' easy here, kid. You surprised me. One o' two things was gonna happen: I was gonna try and protect Catt, or I'd've just sliced ya through with a million tiny pieces of glass. Protecting Catt was goin' easy. Now who the bleedin' Hells are you? Explain, preferably before that dragon comes back." He made a concentrated effort to keep himself from bleeding at the edges, but everything was sliding, sharp- like pieces of razors against blades of glass. It needed to be smooth to stay together calmly. Then again, he wasn't calm. Allowances could be made. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago "Um, I'm Catt, er, sort of. I used to just be Catt when she performed a magic show at the Bazaar. Now I'm, kinda not?" He spoke quickly, casting furtive glances towards the dragon, who was now dragging itself slowly out of the crater made by its landing on top of the hill. Its progress was slowed significantly by the fact that it only had one partial arm left, its jaw was also missing. "Happy to answer any questions I can, but could we deal with that monstrosity first?" •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "If you have any suggestions on how ta permanently get rid of it, Not-Quite-Catt, speak up now, else I'm jus' gonna pummel it into the ground again." He folded his wings slightly so they were no longer just a wall of unyielding darkness blocking Catt from view, ready to leap into action if the need arose. He was still peeling away, flaking away- you can't hurt her, you can't touch her, I will not allow it, not again- as the very fabric of Catt's dream started to warp and shudder at the edges of a different sort of nightmare. He'd keep himself in check. His magic was not so kind as to leave a sleeping mind be once properly unleashed. It would tear and rend and devour, all those nasty adjectives he'd rather not be attached to Catt, of all people. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "I have an idea, but for it to work I think you'll need to mask Catt's presence." He pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them. "If you can, I should be able to lure the b*ch away and capture it." The lumbering beast gave a subdued gurgle, continuing to make its very slow progress towards them. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Charricthran didn't trust himself to say anything with his focus as scattered as it was. It took considerable effort to smooth the holes in his jagged features, and more effort still to pick up Catt. The shadow of another pair of wings shrouded Catt from view as he launched the pair of them into the air again. Thunderclouds had encroached with the threat of his loss of control, and so it seemed as natural a place as any to hide them both. They vanished quickly after that, quiet permission for Not-Quite-Catt to do as he pleased. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago Not-Quite-Catt watched the two rise up into the sky. "That works. I guess I won't be needing to give it the run around after all." He completed a final riffle with the cards and pulled out the Queen of Spades, and walked up to the grounded beast. "Do you enjoy being a problem, or can you just not help yourself?" The dragon gave a roar that came out more like a loud angry gurgle than anything. "Whatever." He sighed. "Your time here is done for now either way." With that, he held up the card and after a blinding flash of light, all that remained on the snowy hill to tell of the dragon's presence was the crater. "Char?" The Not-Quite-Catt called, returning the card to its place in the deck. "It's safe now! You can come back!" •Share › − Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Char stepped through Not-Quite-Catt's shadow, and his voice came from behind the man as he spoke. "Touch anticlimactic, that. Probably for the best, though." His focus was considerably less torn now that the dragon was deal with; No longer did his illusion of flesh peel and crack around the mouth, and he could speak freely. He still held Catt though, reluctant to let her go for reasons he wasn't all that keep to analyze at the moment. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy